Mini PR YGB
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Y, G, and B trun back in time into little kids. What will R, C, N, Cyc, and Sensei do to get them back? Will N and B ever get together.
1. Chapter 1 Mini Tedgo ja

_**Mini PR YGB**_

_**CH 1 Mini Tedgo ja**_

California, Blue Bay Harbor, in the woods under the remains of the Wind Academy in Ninja Ops was 3 teenage boys, 2 young men in their 20s and a teenage girl, and their Sensei. These 6 teens were also the Power Rangers. The Wind Rangers were Shane Clark the red, Dustin Broockes the yellow, and Tori Hanson the blue. The Thunder Rangers were Hunter Bradley the crimson and Blake Bradley the navy. The Green Samurai Ranger was Cam Watanabe, the son of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, and Miko. The Winds and the Navy Rangers were 19-yrs-old, and the Crimson and Samurai were 24-yrs-old. They were listening to their Sensei. Who was a guinea pig right now- don't ask.

"The air ninjas have the ability to fly, teleport, and the power to move things, wat-..." said Sensei.

"What?" asked Hunter. Who was the red air ninja Shane's friendly ravil.  
"Moving things?" said Blake.  
"Hun…What?" asked Dustin coming out of his daze.  
"MMM…didn't know that you could teleport Shane." said Tori thoughtfully.  
"Don't think he can, but he could learn how to." said Cam.  
"Right Sensei." said Shane.

"As I was saying, the water ninjas have the power to create illusions, walk through anything, and see the future. Some students that harness the water as their element are given this rare gift. The sea has existed since the dawn of time. It has seen everything. Those that are one with the ocean see all- it is a part of them. Th-" said Sensei.

"What?" asked Blake.  
"Walk though anything?" said Hunter.  
"Dude!" exclaimed Dustin.  
"Wow!" said Shane.  
"MMM…how much of that can you do Tori?" asked Cam.  
"Illusion, visions, part of, but not the walking though anything…yet anyway." said Tori.

"Earth ninjas can clone themselves and others and turned into stone." said Sensei.

"Cool." said the Bradleys.

"Yes, now go train, Sparing groups are Shane, Hunter, and Cam, then Blake, Tori, and Dustin. Go." said Sensei.

~X~

The alarms went off Lothor just sent them a new monster.  
"Go Rangers and be careful."

~X~

The monster looked like a mix between a Teddy bear, and Legos, and a ninja and about 5ft tall, and had Kelzaks with him. They were at a rock query.

"What's this Lothor sent a toy." chuckled Hunter.

The Rangers beat the Kelzaks. But Cam, Tori, and Dustin were on one side and the other on the other side.

"Mini Tedgo ja, is the name green, blue, yellow change is coming your way do to Mini gun." the monster said and he fired his gun hitting Cam, Tori, and Dustin. Then he was gone.

~X~

_"Cyber Cam! Medical bay, now!"_ Shane yelled as he carried Dustin, with Hunter carrying Cam and Blake carrying Tori, following close behind.

~X~

"There is nothing we can do now. They will have kid minds when they wake up." said Cyber Cam.

~X~

_next day_

Shane picked up Hunter and Blake in Tori's van.  
"Man this is weird." Blake said.  
"I know what you mean." Shane said.  
"Come on, I'm sure Cam is working on getting them all back well Cyber Cam baby sits Dustin and Tori." Hunter said

But Hunter was far from right.

~X~

When they come down the stairs and into ops they found Sensei was using a small stick to type with on Cam's keyboard, clearly trying to obtain information, and Cyber Cam was sitting in the middle of the room with two small children climbing all over himand one sitting next to him and one looking at him. Those three children look unbelievingly like Cam, Dustin and Tori.

"UUUUUUU..What…?" asked Blake.


	2. Chapter 2 Mini YGB

_**CH 2 Mini YGB**_

_Last time:  
__When they come down the stairs and into ops they found Sensei was using a small stick to type with on Cam's keyboard, clearly trying to obtain information, and Cyber Cam was sitting in the middle of the room with two small children climbing all over him and one sitting next to him and one looking at him. Those three children look unbelievingly like Cam, Dustin and Tori._

"UUUUUUU..What…?" asked Blake.

_This time:_

"Dudes like its mini me like Dr. Evil!" said Cyber Cam as he picked up the little boy that looked like Cam who had been climbing on him and pushing the other boy that looked like Dustin off him and into the little girl that looked like Tori.  
"UUUU…" said Hunter.  
"Who are the kids and were are Tor and Dust and Cam?" asked Shane.  
"These kids are your teammates?" said Sensei.  
"But…Cyber Cam said…HOW do we fix this." said Blake.

"Clam down Cy can get us out of this mass the big problem is that Cam only remembers his dad and Cy, and Dust only remembers me. My memories haven't rolled back yet but it will soon." said little Tori pushing Dustin off her.

"Tor…" said Shane.

"Yup… but… I got hit farther back then the others so… I wo-"

Tori fell back but Dustin catches her before she hit the ground. Cy put Cam down and kneed down next to Tori and Dustin, and Hunter, Blake and Shane do the same, and Sensei flips over to them.

"Is she ok Cyber Cam? What age are they?" asked Shane.  
"Cam is six, Dustin is five and Tori got the most of the hit so she got sent back farther to four." said Cyber Cam.  
"Will Tori still know Dustin and you, Shane?" asked Hunter.  
"No I meat them at seven years-old, and Dustin and Tori meat at Five."  
"So we have Cam knowing Cyber Cam and Sensei, and Dustin knows Tori but Troi doesn't know him or any of us." said Hunter.

Tori came around and Dustin asked. "You ok Tor?"

Tori ninja-kicked Dustin off her and then kick Cyber Cam then Cam and Shane. But stopped at seeing Blake and Hunter.

"Blaky! Hunty!" said Tori then jumped on to them crying.

Cyber Cam picked up Cam to check on him. Shane picked up a crying Dustin.

"It looks like Tori knows the Bradlys." said Cyber Cam will checking Cam.  
"Tori…" Blake started.  
"How did you two get so old you should be four," Tori said to Blake. "and you should be six going on seven." she said to Hunter.


	3. Chapter 3 Tori's Story

_**CH 3 Tori's Story**_

_Last time:  
__Tori ninja-kicked Dustin off her and then kick Cyber Cam then Cam and Shane. But stopped at seeing Blake and Hunter._

"Blaky! Hunty!" said Tori then jumped on to them crying.

Cyber Cam picked up Cam to check on him. Shane picked up a crying Dustin.

"It looks like Tori knows the Bradlys." said Cyber Cam will checking Cam.  
"Tori…" Blake started.  
"How did you two get so old you should be four," Tori said to Blake. "and you should be six going on seven." she said to Hunter.

_This time:_

"Tori how do you kn-" sarted Cy.  
"Blaky whos that? Hunty who are they?" ask Tori.  
"Tori these are our friends Dustin, Cam, Cyber Cam, Shane. And this is Sensei." said Hunter.  
"O." said Tori. "That isn't your business." She said the last bit to Cy.  
"But it is ours." Said Hunter.  
"Fine but it your fault Hunty not mine." Tori said. "mmm…"  
"Start with your real name." said Shane.  
"My name is Toria Daplen Sarkson. Daughter to Jacob Paul Sharkson-motocross champion, dragon, and wizard- and Victoria Leann Omino- ninja and Sensei Omino's sister-, born on May 19, 1991 at 1:00, in California, Navy Bay Harbor's St. May Ann's hospital, in room 191, and delivered by Doctor Ares Jason and Nurse Athena Joyson. Raised as a ninja, dragon-sorceress, and to be a motocross champion unitl Blaky and Hunty got them to expected that I loved surfing more then motocress. Daddy is the son of grandfather Paul Jared Sarkson- a lighting ninja- and grandmother Tanian Dania Surfson- a Wind ninja and dragon. Mommy is a thunder and ice ninja. Making me a thunder, lighting, wind, ice, water ninja and a sorceress and also a dragon." Tori yawned at the end and snuggled into Blake before continuing, "See dragons came to earth us 6,000,000 years ago from the home planet and the fairies that the dragons guarded- magical peoples- stayed on the home planet. The fairies have magic like growing plants faster. Meanwhile, the dragons… While we caught herself Dragon clan, which then breaks down into covens that are Sapphire Ruby, Emerald, and some other minor ones which then breakdown into packs in Sapphire you have Navy, blue and pale blue, and in Ruby you have Crimson and red violet, and Emerald it's limegreen and Emerald gem. Right...umm... So all dragons have Dragon Rage, Dragon Weakened Time, and Dragon Fear. Dragon Rage is when you make a dragon so mad that they change into an adult dragon that is out of control with anger, and only loved ones can break though to them over their rage. Dragon Fare is the same but only scared. Dragon Weakened Time is a period when we are stick in baby dragon form and are variable; which happen once a month. We can change to adult, baby, or half forms any time. Right on... Each coven has a power or maktfaktor, and packs have none to many more powers of their own. Then you have the dragon her or himself. Sapphire Coven has ice or ta på glasur. Blue Dragon Pack has water or vane, wind, and ice from being Sapphire Coven. Navy Dragon Pack has thunder and ice from being Sapphire Coven. Pale Blue Dragon Pack have only ice from being Sapphire Coven. Ruby Coven has fire or fyr. Crimson Dragon Pack has thunder like Navy, and has the fire from being Ruby Coven. Red Violet Pack has healing and fire from being Ruby Coven. Emerald Coven has flashing or lommelykt. Emerald-gem Dragon Pack are seers or loddrett, and the lommelykt from Emerald Coven. Lime-green Dragon Pack only lommelykt from Emerald Coven. And of course our seeing, haring, and smelling are heighten." Tori yawned again and snuggled deeper into Blake before continuing again, "um... Right my mom is taking me to see uncle Omiono but first we're gonna me help with Blaky and Hunty's new parents. While we met up with them, but this means mean space ninja attack us and took us to a ship and and…" As this point, Tori broke down crying so hard that it took Hunter and Blake call hour to calm her down, but instead of continuing she fell asleep snuggled into Blake's chests with her head stumbled in the crook of his neck.

"She means Lothar doesn't she?" Blake asked Hunter.  
"I bet she does!" Exclaimed Shane fiercely, while punching a hole into the wall.

"I wonder how she got away." Hunter stated but upon seeing Blake, Shane, Cy, and sensei's expression he continued to say, "I mean, she did get away- I just would like to know how a little girl got away from Lothar's spaceship. Cause she obviously got away- I mean, she's right there and she goes by last name Hanson. That means she was adopted right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Though I wonder if that means her younger sister, Vicky Ann is adopted too. This also explains why she trusted you guys right away well I didn't." Shane said.

"Hey can you dudes help out over here? I'm is not like I'm having a problem was controlling a wild Mimi Dustin and a curious and confused Mini Cam, you dudes keep on talking will you deal with the sleeping Mini Tori." Cy said sarcastically as he chase Mini Dustin around the room.

~X~

An hour later

Little Tori stretched her arms up above her head and blinked she looked up at Blake, who was still holding her.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you Blaky." Tori said she yawned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Why don't I put you down so you go make friends with Dustin and Cam?" Blake said.

"Ok." Tori said looking up at Blake with her trusting shimmering blue eyes.


	4. Not Chapter DisclamierAN

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


End file.
